Un conte de fée qui tourne au massacre
by pomme-violette
Summary: Cadeau écrit pour Dinou lors de l'échange de Banquet Final. Ayant perdu à la courte baguette, Draco est chargé par le reste de ses invités de raconter une histoire aux enfants et vu leurs gênes, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! DM/BZ, HP/CW, NL/TN


******Titre** : Un conte de fée qui tourne au massacre.

**Auteur** : Pomme-violette

**Prompt** : Draco/Blaise, Neville/Théo, Harry/Charlie = donc avertissement pour relations homosexuelles !

**Votre invité(e)** : Dinou

**Rating** : K

**Mot du chef cuisinier** : J'espère, chère inconnue, que ton cadeau te plaira ^^ Au début, l'O.S. devait vraiment avoir la forme d'un conte de fée mais ensuite ça a légèrement dérapé quand je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre de_ ces_ enfants qu'ils soient sages comme des images moldues lorsqu'ils sont tous réunis.

_Arbre généalogique_ :

Draco - Blaise : Scorpius Théodorus Hyperion (5ans)

Théo – Neville : Alicia Ginevra (4ans)

Harry – Charlie : James Billius Sirius (7ans), Albus Ronal Severus(5ans), Lily Luna Hermione (4ans).

**Résumé** : Ayant perdu à la courte baguette, Draco est chargé par le reste de ses invités de raconter une histoire aux enfants avant que ces derniers n'aillent se coucher et avec une audience composée de Malfoy – Zabini –Nott, côté Serpentard, et de Potter – Weasley – Longdubas, côté Gryffondor, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines !

* * *

Tu veux bien nous raconter une histoire ? demanda Scorpius en tirant sur la manche de son père. S'il te plaît mon papa que j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime très fort, ajouta-il en faisant ses plus beaux yeux de chiens battus.

C'est d'accord. Mais dès que j'aurais finit de lire les Contes de Beerdle, vous irez vous coucher comme les enfants sages que vous n'êtes pas, soupira Draco en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû proposer de jouer à la courte baguette pour désigner celui qui devrait accomplir la corvée du couchage des petits sorciers turbulents.

Mais tonton, protesta Lily Luna, on les connaît tous ces contes ! On en veut un autre, pas vrai Allie ?

Euh … je … oui…enfin non, bredouilla-t-il son grand frère Albus Ronald Severus tout en se rongeant les ongles nerveusement car il n'avait – encore une fois- pas suivie la conversation.

Racontes nous une jolie histoire que personne d'autre ne connaît, implora la petite Alicia Nott-Longdubas.

Hum, ok. _Il était une fois, un jeune prince qui vivait dans son magnifique et luxueux Manoir. Ce jeune garçon incarnait, du haut de ses 5 ans, la perfection sorcière : il se tenait droit et fier pour montrer son appartenance à l'une des plus ancienne et noble famille de Sang-Pur, sa chevelure blonde attirait tous les regards par son extraordinaire teinte claire …_

Le retour de la fouine, rigola James avant de déglutir difficilement devant le regard noir de son « oncle » Draco.

_Pardon ? Il n' y a pas de fouine dans cette histoire !_ protesta Draco, indigné par le fait que des gamins pas plus haut qu'un chaudron connaissent l'un des événements les plus honteux de sa vie.

C'est papa 'Ry qui dit toujours que lorsque tu te lances des fleurs, tu redeviens l'insupportable fouine de Poudlard ! se défendit-il.

Je devrais toucher deux mots à ton balafré de père plus tard sur comment s'appelle les « amis » devant leurs enfants. Je continue_. Et son magnifique regard d'acier, hérité de sa mère. Comme James Billius Sirius l'a deviné_ – Draco défia du regard le dit garçon de protester à l'entente de son nom entier- _ce beau prince s'appelait Malefoy, Draco Malefoy._

Bond, James Bond, chuchota Alicia à l'oreille de Lily qui se mit à glousser.

_Un jour, alors que le jeune maître se préparait pour la soirée mondaine organisée par ses parents avec l' « aide » d'un elfe de maison insupportablement maladroit et survolté, …_

Ca devait être Dobby ! chuchota Albus à son meilleur ami.

_Son fidèle ami Théodore Nott_ …

Z'est mon Papa ! s'exclama joyeusement Alicia.

Qui est ce Dobby ? Et puis comment tu sais ça ? chuchota en retour Scorpius à Albus.

…_n'était pas venu seul. Et c'est en ce jour que le Prince Draco rencontra celui qui deviendrait des années plus tard son compagnon et le métis le plus sexy de tout le Royaume Uni Magique selon __Sorcière Magazine__ !_

Tonton Blaise ! murmura Lily Luna, la dernière personne à être complètement absorbée par l'histoire de Draco.

Dobby est le premier elfe de maison à être à la tête d'un magasin ! Il a reprit la boutique de vêtements Mme Guipure après qu'elle ait pris sa retraite. Le nom a changé … répliqua Albus.

_Très vite une amitié sincère se noua entre les trois garçons_, poursuivit Draco, semblant indifférent à la perte d'une majorité de son auditoire, _et qui se renforça encore plus le jour où ils furent tous envoyés à la seule maison digne d'accueillir un Prince : Serpentard_ !

Comme celle entre Papa 'Ry, Tata 'Mione et Tonton Ron ? demanda Lily à son oncle.

_« La chaussette de la liberté » _? Il me semble que la Gazette avait fait la Une de cet évènement. Il y avait même une photo géante de l'enseigne : une chaussette aux couleurs de Gryffondor et avec une multitude d'éclairs. Tout simplement immonde ! s'écoeura bruyamment Scorpius.

_Même plus que ça ma chérie ! Après tout, ces trois magnifiques et puissants sorciers ont été plus que trèèèèèèèèèès proches pendant leurs années d'études à Poudlard._

Et le blondinet tu retires ça tout de suite ! Gryffondor est la meilleure maison de Poudlard et je compte bien y aller ! protesta vivement James qui s'était jusqu'à présent tenu à l'écart de toutes conversations.

Oh, ils étaient n'amoureux ?continua Lily, qui semblait aussi curieuse que sa tante Ginny en matière d'histoire d'amour.

_On peut dire ça comme ça. Le jeune Théodore mourait d'amour pour un Griffon de notre année et…_

C'était Parrain ? le coupa encore Lily.

Noooon, c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Tous les plus grands sorciers sont passés par Serpentard !

_Il s'agissait bien en effet de cette demi-portion de Neville Longdubas. Pour que celui-ci le remarque, Théo avait préparé un plan très simple qu'il exécuta parfaitement en excellent Serpentard qu'il était : le rendre jaloux en sortant avec un autre garçon ! Et devine à quelle charmante personne il a demandé de jouer ce rôle ?_

Tu mens ! Mon papa 'Ry est le plus fort et il a été à Gryffondor comme tous les autres Potter et Weasley avant lui ! s'écria James à l'encontre de son nouvel ennemi personnel. Et même qu'Albus Dumbledore y avait été répartit, na ! finit-il par dire en lui tirant la langue.

J'suis sûre que c'était toi ! gloussa la fillette, amusée.

_Je savais qu'une aussi jolie petite sorcière était forcément perspicace et maligne comme un Serpent !_ dit il en souriant à la fillette, fier de la voir rougir sous le compliment ce qui confirmait sa théorie qui disait que le charme des Malfoy fonctionne sur toutes les sorcières qu'elles aient 2 ou 125ans._ Nous avons tellement bien joué la comédie que ce n'est pas un mais deux garçons qui nous ont déclarés leurs sentiments !_

C'est faux tous les Potter ne vont pas dans cette maison, Albus a juré qu'il demanderait au choixpeau d'aller dans ma maison pour ne pas qu'on soit séparé ! se moqua Scorpius de l'air incrédule et horrifié de James Potter deuxième du nom.

Oh alors Parrain a parlé à Oncle Théo' et Oncle Blaise t'as demandé d'être son n'amoureux, c'est mimiiiiiii ! s'écria-t-elle sans s'apercevoir de l'expression de Draco était étrangement similaire à celle de son plus grand frère.

Alb…Albu…Allie il ment, pas vrai ? bégaya James tout en secouant son frère qui n'eut pas d'autre choix d'arrêter de jouer à Trois Petits Chats avec Alicia. Tu es un Potter et un Weasley alors tu iras forcément à Gryffondor, hein ? HEIN ?

_Ce n'était pas « mimi »,_ répliqua aussitôt Draco, ne souhaitant pas voir associer au respectable nom de la famille Malfoy un adjectif aussi Poufsouffle, _mais le résultat d'une manipulation orchestrée avec brio par deux génies. Et si tu crois que j'ai cédé aussi facilement aux avances de Blaise que ton parrain, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil petite fille ! J'ai eu la décence de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras MOI, il a dû me prouver qu'il méritait une …_

Princesse aussi jolie que toi je sais_, _gloussa la dite petite fille devant le visage livide de Draco.

Euh … le choixpeau a voulu envoyer Papa à Serpentard, alors tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi impossible que ça. Et puis, revenons à nos dragons, est-ce que tu sais Scorpius pourquoi Dobby a choisit ce nom ? demanda Albus.

_Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté le début de mon histoire, s'exclama Draco, je ne suis pas la Princesse mais le PRINCE, tu saisis la différence ma petite ?_

Non mais je suppose que toi oui, n'est-ce pas ? dit Scorpius en ignorant délibérément les couinements d'agonie de James qui avait définitivement passé trop de temps avec Ron Weasley, le parrain d'Albus.

Dans les contes, pour se marier avec une jolie Princesse, un Prince doit toujours faire tout un tas de choses ! Et comme c'est toi le plus beau et que Oncle Blaise en a bavé pour être avec toi, ça fait de toi la princesse de l'histoire !

_Mais… je ne suis pas, _bégaya Draco soudainement incapable de trouver une faille au raisonnement de la petite fille qui ressemblait plus que jamais à sa marraine Loufoca (c'est-à-dire une apparence inoffensive derrière laquelle se cachait une intelligence dévastatrice).

Mon papa Charlie m'a dit qu'un jour un méchant sorcier appelé Voldemort avait enlevé ma marraine Ginny pour la tuer mais heureusement il n'a, encore une fois, pas réussit son plan maléfique parce que Parrain et Papa 'Ry sont parti la sauver. Mon père avait dû aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. En sortant, il est tombé sur ton grand-père, qui semblait furieux contre lui, et sur son elfe de maison Dobby, qui au contraire l'adorait. Pour se venger, Papa a piégé ton père pour qu'il libère sans le vouloir son serviteur. Après ça, ton père a voulu lancer un sort à mon Papa mais Dobby l'a encore protégé ! Mon père est son héros maintenant et il a voulu lui rendre hommage en décorant cette chaussette avec les couleurs de sa maison et avec des éclairs qui représente son ancienne cicatrice.

Si tu le dis Tonton, dit Lily avec le ton d'une personne qui ne croit pas à ce qu'elle dit.

_Pour la dernière fois Moustique je ne suis PAS une princesse un point c'est tout ! _répliqua Draco, pas dupe.

Il est trop fort ton père ! C'est peut-être pour ça que Grand-père grimace à chaque fois que je dis « Potter ».

Tu crois que si je vais à Serpentard, je pourrais trouver comme toi mon Prince charmant ?

_Argggggggggggggggggggghhhhh je vais la tuer_, hurla Draco en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Ma petite sœur n'ira pas à Serpentard ! lança furieusement James.

Et pourquoi pas, porc-épic ? répliqua Scorpius. T'as peur d'être le seul dans la maison des loosers ?

_Moi, une princesse ?! Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer, _se lamenta Draco toujours dans la même position.

Le cri de désespoir qu'avait lancé quelques instants plus tôt Draco Malfoy avait fait rappliquer les autres parents au pas de course.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Charlie.

Sous les regards ahuris de Charlie, Blaise, Théo et Harry, James sauta sur Scorpius et les deux commencèrent à se battre. De temps en temps, des « Sale Serpent » et des « Gryffondor à la noix» sortaient des deux corps emmêlés.

Jamie et Scorpi' se battent à cause de leurs futures maisons à Poudlard, murmura Albus, gêné.

Aïe ! Il m'a mordu !

Et Tonton Draco, il fait la tête parce que j'ai dit que c'était une princesse de conte de fée, cafta joyeusement Lily.

Ouch ! Pas dans la tête, espèce de veracrasse !

Harry, ça t'embêterait de venir m'aider à séparer ton fils de son « ami », dit sarcastiquement Charlie.

Ah ! Mais lâche moi l'homme aux Dragons !

Papa laisse moi mettre une raclée à ce serpent !

PAPA ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

James/Scorpius, arrêtez immédiatement votre cirque ! répliquèrent les pères en question.

Y a pas à dire, la haine qui unit les Potter - Weasley et les Malfoy est génétique, ricana Théo.

Ce n'est pas vrai, le contredit Lily Luna. Albus et Scorpius s'aime beaucoup, pas vrai Allie ?

.

Euh … oui … on est ami.

Tu vois bien que ta théorie ne marche pas, répliqua Neville à son mari. C'est comme celle qui dit que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne peuvent pas s'entendre, notre couple est bien la preuve que ce sont des idioties.

Et même qu'on sera à Serpentard ensemble !

Papa ! Il en fait exprès pour m'énerver !

En tout cas, nous n'aurons pas autant de problème avec la maison d'Alicia. Elle te ressemble peut-être physiquement mais elle a mon cerveau !

Tu insinues que les Gryffondor sont moins intelligents que les Serpentard ?

Est-ce que vous allez vous taire, bon sang ! hurla Draco pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde. Faîtes vous une raison ! James ira à Gryffondor, Scorpius et Albus à Serpentard, Lily finira comme sa marraine Loufoca à Serdaigle alors qu'Alicia se retrouva à Poufsouffle, ses gênes Serpentards n'auront pas survécut aux contacts de ceux Gryffondor !

Whaoh, tu es une princesse et une voyante ! Tu m'apprendras, hein tonton ?

Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggggght !!!!!!!! Elle recommence !

Allez les enfants, il est temps d'aller vous coucher. Alicia est déjà endormie, elle !

Mais Papa/Tonton Draco ne nous a pas raconté d'histoire ! s'écrièrent les enfants sauf Lily Luna qui eut soudain un air sournois.

Vous auriez dû l'écouter, nananananère !

Blaise décida qu'il était le moment de prendre les choses en mains : d'une main, il souleva son fils et le posa à plat ventre sur son épaule de telle façon que Blaise le transporte comme un sac à patates moldu et de l'autre, il fit signe aux autres parents de l'imiter avec leurs progénitures pour que ceux-ci aillent enfin se coucher. Après que cette corvée fût accomplie, les adultes se réunirent autour d'un thé dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy.

Neville, est-ce que tu imagines la tête qu'aurait fait Rogue en voyant un Potter à Serpentard ? gloussa Théo.

Le choc lui aurait donné à coup sûr une crise cardiaque, renchérit Harry.

Et Allie serait devenu le héros de Poudlard, répliqua Neville.

Parle pour ta maison Nev parce qu'à Serpentard il était assez apprécié, contesta Draco.

C'est normal, il favorisait toujours sa maison ! Un jour, il m'a même interdit de jouer un match de Quidditch sous prétexte que ma potion était verte claire alors qu'elle aurait due avoir une teinte émeraude ! McGo était tellement furieuse après lui qu'elle a demandé à Peeves d'animer un peu les cachots.

Et puis, vous n'allez tout de même pas dire qu'il ne vous faisait pas peur ? s'exclama Neville que ses cours de potions hantaient encore ses plus terribles cauchemars.

Oh tu te souviens du cours avec l'Epouvantard ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry en se tournant vers son ancien camarade de dortoir.

Et pas qu'un peu ! Le souvenir de Rogue portant les habits de ma grand-mère restera graver à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais réussit à l'affronter si le professeur Lupin ne m'avait pas trouvé un moyen de le ridiculiser.

C'est sur l'évocation de souvenirs du temps de Poudlard que se finit la soirée d'anniversaire de Scorpius.

Oh j'ai faillit oublier de donner un détail aux perverses qui liront ce texte ! Cette nuit là, Draco donna de nombreuses preuves _physiques_ à Blaise pour le – ou plutôt se - convaincre définitivement dû fait qu'il n'était pas la « princesse » dans leur relation.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? **Reviews** !


End file.
